vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
General Zod (DC Extended Universe)
Summary General Zod was a Kryptonian war criminal and former leader of the Warrior Guild who later founded the Sword of Rao, leading them during the events of the Kryptonian Civil War. Managing to survive the destruction of his native planet of Krypton and escaping from his Phantom Zone imprisonment, he viewed the purpose of his life to be the successful re-establishment of Krypton on another planet. Genetically engineered as a warrior and leader, Zod is fiercely loyal to his race and its ideals. It is implied that Zod was once a noble and more benevolent man, as he had a long-term friendship with Jor-El, and the latter claimed that he would honor the man that Zod had once been. While Zod did still have feelings of genuine compassion for his fellow Kryptonians, he viewed less powerful and advanced races, such as humans, as inferior in every regard, and had no qualms about mercilessly killing them "for the greater good" of rebuilding Krypton and his native Kryptonian race upon their planet, even begging Kal-El with a horrified look on his face about losing Krypton's only chance when he destroyed the scout ship carrying the genesis chamber. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 6-B Name: Zod Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Solar Energy Absorption, Regeneration (Low, Kryptonians will heal much faster than humans when exposed to sunlight), Flight, Ice Manipulation (Kryptonians can freeze a target with their Arctic Breath), Enhanced Senses, X-Ray vision, Heat vision, Martial Arts (Zod, as the General of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, is a highly fierce, formidable and ruthless combatant, being incredibly skilled in a vast array of Kryptonian martial arts, second only to Faora in this regard) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely Country level (Fought Superman) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Superman) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class P (Equal in strength to Superman) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, Likely Class ZJ (Can harm Superman) Durability: At least Island level, likely Country level (Fought Superman) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Hundreds of meters with Heat Vision Standard Equipment: Kryptonian battle armor Intelligence: Genius (General Zod, despite his often angry tone and demeanor, is in fact exceptionally intelligent, with Superman, upon meeting him, concluding from Zod's facial expression that the latter was "equally intelligent" to Jor-El, Krypton's foremost scientist, although Jor-El ultimately proved to outsmart Zod due to being much calmer, more intellectually experienced and wiser. Zod, as the General of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild and the Sword of Rao, was a highly skilled and capable tactician, though the thinking boundaries programmed into his engineered DNA occasionally make Zod tactics and strategies imperfect. Zod, as the General of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild and the Sword of Rao, was a highly skilled and charismatic leader, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his allies, since even after his Kryptonian Civil War had failed, they still looked up to Zod and unquestionably followed his lead for the 33 years that Zod tirelessly searched for Kal-El, the growth codex, and a planet suitable for terraforming into a New Krypton. General Zod's tremendous determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent.) Weaknesses: Different atmospheres, such as Krypton's, can weaken him when he's not adapted to it. Is weak to Kryptonite, it reduces his powers and can easily cut through his invulnerable skin. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Martial Artists